


Inside of Us

by meatboys (weirdboys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Assisted Suicide, Body Horror, Brain Damage, Brain Eating, Character Death, Child Death, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Violence, Extremely Underage, Eye Trauma, Fatal Vore, Gay Sex, Gore, Guro, Hard vore, Head Injury, M/M, Masochism, Necrophilia, Parasites, Snuff, Snuff Kink, Suicide, Underage Sex, death kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdboys/pseuds/meatboys
Summary: READ THE TAGS. You probably won't like this story. This is a horror story featuring a lot of extreme erotic violence and death in a clearly fictional setting that most people will find disturbing. It is EXTREMELY NASTY. Don't say you weren't warned.The local swimming hole is infested with parasites that'll eat you from the inside out. For Oliver and Max, two boys with a secret desire, this is the perfect way for them to experience the ultimate pleasure...





	Inside of Us

Oliver winced from the pain, and giggled to himself seeing the bump squirming around inside his guts. He'd picked up a visitor after skinny dipping in the swimming hole after school, and it was exactly the thing he hoped it was.

Sometimes, when you warn little boys about dangerous things, they seek them out. In this world, particular boys go even further than that. Oliver was one of those special kids. They mostly went undiagnosed, and the secret revealed upon meeting their pleasurable demise, always before they reached the age of 13. So in his case, all the warnings from his parents and teachers about avoiding the swimming hole until the exterminators had made it to their town had become the exact way he was going to get snuffed.

Boys like him loved pain. The sharp knife-like feeling in his guts as the parasite ate its way through him sent jolts of pleasure directly to his prepubescent cock. It made it hard to concentrate on his final meal, a plate of chicken nuggets and fries.

"How was school?" asked his mom.

"I-it was okay," Oliver burst out. He gripped his fork and pushed a morsel of food into his mouth. "I played with Max t-today."

"Oh, is he back at school now? He was sick for a long time."

"Yeah," Oliver breathed.

Like Oliver, Max was a snuff boy too. He'd spent a long time in the hospital after a horrible accident, where he jaywalked across the road in front of a speeding truck. As soon as he was back in school, he told him everything in a rush. Specifically, the concussive thump as the big rig plowed into him, crushing him into a bag of bloody broken bones and skin.

The other thing about snuff boys was that they healed totally from anything that didn't kill them.

Max's moans as he lay six feet from the vehicle that had messed him up were interpreted as pain by the paramedics, who stretchered him into the ambulance over the eye of his hysterical mother. But his 9 year old cock had never been harder, and dry orgasms were thundering through him.

By the time he'd reached the hospital, he was healed just enough to look like a lucky escape. The rest of his time there was a long process of recovering from the major broken bones, and getting plenty of rest.

In Max's head though, there was no getting away from the fact that his near-death experience was the sexiest thing he'd ever done. The desire to be snuffed was an innate sense to start with, but now it had blossomed in his conscious mind, and it was all he could think about.

As soon as he got home from the hospital, he sneaked knives into his room, stabbing himself over and over in his belly and thighs. His minor injuries healed fast, and his guts knitted back together some time after his skin closed up.

When he could go back to school again, he sought out his friend Oliver, who had related the very same desire to him one day when they shared secrets in the grassy area behind the bathrooms. The exterminator man had talked about the dangers of the swimming hole to each classroom of boys that very day, and once he described what the parasite did, Oliver and Max started whispering to each other frantically. A plan was hatched.

With one last, enormous swallow, Oliver finished his food and bounced away from the table. Up the stairs he flew, to his room and laptop, where he had several tabs open about the parasite in his belly and what it did.

This was the first phase, where it ate through his digestive system. His dinner was already gone into the hungry maw of the larva. It would rest just long enough to make it to school, and the special healing had quickly closed off the parts inside him that were bleeding internally.

Max had his parasite, too, though he had activities after school and couldn't get to the swimming hole until late at night. So his visitor would reach the second stage some time after Oliver.

After some time, Oliver's mom came up to check on him. His open tab was innocuous to the unknowing eye, so she just closed the lid of his laptop, and lovingly put him to bed, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

The next morning, Oliver woke up with a jolt. He felt his tummy, and the telltale lump was still there, moving only very little. He knew this would be his last day, and so did Max, who leaped out of his bed, dressed quickly and ran to school.

It was part way through math class that Oliver felt the parasite begin to move again. He caught Max's eye and pointed to his belly, and Max's face lit up.

The second phase of the parasite when it entered a body was to make its way upwards, swimming through the remaining digestive system. Oliver felt something in his throat, and held his breath as it pushed through his respiratory system.

With a schlick and a mild headache, the parasite passed through the membranes and lodged itself in Oliver's skull.

He began to giggle, and his cock rose again to full mast. He felt a little pressure in his skull, and some scraping sounds in his ears as the parasite found a resting place.

In a moment, it was going to eat everything from the brain down. He'd be a vegetable, and then he'd be dead. It was all he could do not to whip his little cock out and start playing with it there and then, but they had to finish the plan before Oliver lost all mental capacity.

"So is there anyone who can come up and solve this on the board?" Mr Murray said, eyes scanning the room.

Oliver raised his hand.

"Oh yes, Oliver. Come over and look at this."

It was a long problem involving who had what money after passing it around and spending it on candy. Oliver wasn't about to solve it, because he could now hear the parasite moving around inside his skull.

Pink fluid began to run from his nostrils. He wiped his nose.

"If Billy and Robert went to buy six chuuuuuuuuuuuh," Oliver slurred. There was a rise of giggles from the class.

Mr Murray looked at him strangely.

"Slips juggle, he blab eight dollars a-aaah..."

He trailed off, rocking back and forward on the spot. His cock jumped in his school shorts, blowing an enormous load into his underwear. It slid slowly down his leg.

The last orgasm he'd ever consciously experience.

The flow of pink fluid from his nose became a trickle. His eyes rolled back, but his left eye dimmed. A wet crunch could be heard for a moment. He balled his fists.

The eye bulged, and vanished behind the hungry maw of a huge white larval parasite, biting through the eyelid and bursting out of his face.

Oliver's mouth slipped open in a final grin, sinking into a mindless drooling. The class descended into madness, the kids screaming and running out the door, and Mr Murray gingerly waving his hands around, both wanting to help and wanting to avoid touching the boy, lest it jumped to him.

All that was left in the room was Max, grinning as he watched his friend get slowly snuffed in front of him. The parasite had slipped back inside Oliver, leaving a gaping, bloody hole where his eye used to be. The brainless boy shook and shivered in place, the parasite gorging itself on the boy's insides.

Then it met his heart, his remaining eye dimmed, and he collapsed to the floor, a small pool of blood spreading out from him.

Mr Murray was biting his fist in terror, and glanced to Max.

Max stepped away from his desk and approached the corpse. He rolled it over, propped an arm upright, and took off his shorts.

If it was possible for Mr Murray's eyes to widen even more, they would have. He went pale, frozen in shock at the sight of a naked, rock-hard preteen boy standing over the rapidly hollowing corpse of his former student.

Max could feel the parasite in him stirring. The second stage would be starting for him in a moment, and he wanted to ride this final orgasm out to the end.

The parasite had hollowed out his entire lower abdomen. He'd stolen a bottle of lube from his parents' closet and squeezed the entire bottle into himself before class, so his hole was ready for everything.

He took hold of Oliver's cooling arm, spread his asscheeks and wrapped them around the fist. Then, holding the boy's arm upright, pushed against his untethered asshole. With nothing holding the anus together, the rectum long eaten away, the whole fist pushed all the way in with a pop.

He reached around and grabbed for the other hand, propping up the elbow. The fist rubbed up against the arm already inside Max, and easily slipped in alongside the other limb.

Max sunk down the two arms double fisting his empty hole. It stretched open as he fucked himself on the hands, two distinct bulges forming under his rib cage, punch-fucked by a corpse. Deeper he went, until he met the upper arms and his own pelvis, the triangle formed by the two arms gaping his hole incredibly wide.

He angled himself so the fists scraped across his prostate, causing his cock to jump every time he slammed his ass down towards Oliver's chest.

Faster and faster he went, pushing ever closer to his final orgasm. He could hear the telltale sounds of the parasite moving around in his skull, preparing to totally empty his head.

He whined as the parasite began to chew on his gray matter. Moaning loudly, yelling already barely coherent obscenities, his rants took a nonsensical turn as the parasite attacked the speech centers of his brain, until he stopped suddenly.

His cock shot a massive rope that hit a catatonic Mr Murray square in the chest. The teacher yelped and scrambled back. The remaining shots, one, two, three, splattered on the ground in overlapping lines.

Max let out one last, long groan, and went slack, still impaled on Oliver's double fists. From the corner of his mouth, a steady stream of saliva pooled on the floor. From his ears and nose, a flow of pink and red fluids. The parasite finally reached his chest, and his eyes dimmed.

Mr Murray was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. Next to him were the hollowed out, sunken remains of two 10 year old boys. One had his arms embedded to the shoulders inside the other, making a grotesque sexual scene of anal fisting. The floor was slippery with a red-pink soup of body fluids. The remains of Max's orgasm were visible in a white line down his rigor mortis erection.

From Oliver's empty, slowly bleeding eye socket, a white larvae creature ascended, turning from side to side to observe the scene. It crawled up the fisting arms, around the front of Max's body, and onto his cock.

Its head curled back, revealing a circle of razor sharp teeth, and enveloped the permanently hard cock in its maw. Pent up blood flowed from the erection, the worm grinding off the head of the cock, working its way down the shaft, and boring its way into the boy's crotch.

Mr Murray had reached the final straw a long time ago. There was no coming back. He crawled to his desk and pulled the drawer open, and touched on a large pair of scissors.

By the time the containment team were able to safely enter the school, the parasites had eaten a lot of the dead boys.

Their cheeks, eyes and noses had gone, exposing the bloody bone and jaw behind them. Max's belly had been totally picked clean, and Oliver's two fists stuck out in front, exposed to the open air. Neither had cocks or balls, just bore holes where they once were. The now-enormous parasites traveled over them, nibbling at loose skin and muscle.

There was a dead man in the corner, covered in blood, and a pair of scissors in his neck.

The only thing the containment team could do at this point was seal off the room and burn it to ashes.


End file.
